


My Back

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is a good husband, M/M, thorin is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Thorin threw his back (Kind of inspired by my own thrown out back).





	My Back

Bilbo rolled his eyes at Thorin as Oín checkered him over. The King of the Lon ly Mountain had been complaining about his back for a near hour and Bilbo had just about had it. He had told Thorin he was working himself stiff with his duties. It isn’t that Bilbo is naïve, being the grandson of a Thain...he has some idea of the responsibilities Thorin holds as King. What really gets to him is how Thorin does not seem to ever take small breathers here and there. 

Bilbo also knew that Thorin had been up to something. He had b en told by Dwalin that I Thorin had been seen at the forges. Bilbo wondered what Thorin could have done to het his back thrown out the way he did.

When asked all Thorin said was, "War hammers are not my thing." To which then Bilbo understood the how. 

"You threw your back out and you're in pain which means you're are staying in bed and letting me help you," Bilbo said as he and Dwalin helped the King who lived to be stubborn to their chambers and into bed.

To his credit, Thorin did not say a thing until  _after_ Dwalin had left their rooms, "I can do some things still Bilbo you don't have to do  _everything_ for me."

Bilbo scoffed lightly and made sure the pillows behind Thorin were fluffed and he had enough pelts to keep him warm.

"Just let me take care of you please?" Bilbo said as he brought in the bed Óin suggested he take from the infirmary and put it at the foot of the bed.

Thorin eyed it disgustingly hoping he wouldn't need the wretched thing and decided to let Bilbo fuss over him.

For the following weeks Bilbo took care of Thorin in every way. He helped when he needed to go to the restroom, gave him sponge baths, helped him sit up so that he could eat, etc. Bilbo even had Bifur carve a leaning desktop for the bed so Thorin could read and sign policies when needed so that he could still do some of the duties he needed to accomplish as King.

By the end of the fifth week, Thorin could at least walk even if it was with some aid. At first he thought Bilbo would see him as weak and leave. He received a good book to the head for that thought and never thought it again. He knew that the thoughts were nothing but petty insecurities and said so to Bilbo on one of their many moments of cuddling. 

"Their not petty love, its only natural to feel in other words useless when something like this happens. Especially if you're used to not only being in-charge but also active physically," Bilbo said as he carded his fingers through Thorin's raven mane. 

Thorin hummend and nuzzled his nose into his One's neck.

"I love you, Master Burglar," Thorin said tenderly.

Bilbo grinned lovingly at him and with a kiss to his forehead he said, "And I love you, husband."


End file.
